


Cook's Castle

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek demonstrates his culinary skill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook's Castle

Cook’s Castle

Sarek’s tour of the fortress had been exhaustive and informative.  Learning that the ancient structure had been an ancestral home of his clan made it all the more fascinating. 

It was now completely dark outside, with a faint glow from the rising T’Kuht visible along the horizon.   Amanda sank down on the piece of furniture nearest her in the great hall.   The wealth of history within D’H’Risit’s walls was incredible, but fatigue was wearing on her. 

Sarek didn’t miss her movement nor what it indicated.  “It is time for end-meal, my wife.  We should depart.”

She looked at him in surprise. “Can’t we just have dinner here?” 

He paused a bit awkwardly, surprising Amanda again.  “Unfortunately,” he began slowly, “I gave the servants the evening off.” 

Amanda laughed at this.  _Servants!_   “Well, we can certainly come up with something ourselves, can’t we?” 

Sarek looked as if he were about to object and then thought the better of it.  Still not understanding his hesitancy, Amanda teased him, “Come on, you haven’t shown me the kitchen yet, anyway.”

“Very well, my wife.”   He led her down another set of corridors, and Amanda wondered what she would find.  An ancient fire pit?  A replicator?

The food preparation area was anything but ancient.  It had been thoroughly modernized, and was obviously equipped to serve large numbers of guests.

“This is quite a facility!  We shouldn’t have any trouble scaring up a meal, assuming the stasis units are stocked,” Amanda commented upon surveying the large space.

“Indeed,” Sarek returned, albeit noncommittally.  He strode to the nearest large stasis unit and peered inside, then turned to Amanda.  “What… would you like?  We can replicate a variety of-- ”

“Oh heavens, Sarek, let’s have some real food after the replicated fare aboard the _Surak_.  Not that it wasn’t just fine, of course.  Why don’t you surprise me with something?”

He started to object.  “Surprises are—”

“Oh, I know.  Let’s just make something you’d like; I’m sure I’ll love it.” She smiled encouragingly.

Rather than tell her that her assumption was also illogical, Sarek’s brow furrowed again as he looked back into the stasis unit.  He quickly selected a few items and placed them on the counter.  Then he began methodically searching through cabinets and drawers, occasionally pulling out an item or replacing another.  Finally he stopped, frowning at the collection he had assembled, and Amanda had an inkling of what was going on.

“Can I help?” she asked.

“I am uncertain,” he replied, reluctantly.  “I had thought that a simple _barkaya_ would be suitable, but it appears we may not have all of the ingredients.  Or perhaps the correct utensils.”  He paused, his expression guarded.  “Nor am I… certain, completely, of how much time it will take to prepare.” 

Amanda could not suppress a smile at this abashed admission.  _So my prince doesn’t know his way around a kitchen, does he?_  “Oh, don’t worry about it, Sarek,” she said soothingly.  “Do eating establishments on Vulcan offer take-out?”

“Not as such, typically.  And I am not ‘worried,’ my wife; rather, I recognize that I must see to your nutritional needs.”  If a Vulcan could wear a look of injured pride, Sarek was doing so at this moment.

“Of course, _Adun_.  But let me help, please.  Surely we can put together a meal in this vast kitchen,” Amanda suggested again.   Amanda certainly didn’t consider herself a virtuoso in the kitchen, but watching her husband attempt to cover his almost complete lack of familiarity both amused and charmed her.

At her words, an idea appeared to occur to Sarek.  Once again ignoring her offer of help – _no, my husband isn’t stubborn at all,_ she thought – he re-opened the stasis unit in search of something new.

Finding what he was looking for, he turned next to a dry storage unit for some additional items.  His search complete, he returned his attention to Amanda.  “Please, rest, _Aduna_ ,” he said, indicating a small table and chairs to one side.  _Provide for you I shall,_ he thought determinedly as he set to work.

A few minutes later and not without a slight flourish, Sarek placed a small platter in front of his new wife.  “ _Thuhk, kreyla_ , and _sash-savas_ ,” he announced. 

“It looks delicious,” Amanda responded genuinely, not about to comment on the fact that her husband had just cooked up a dinner of cheese and crackers with a side of fruit.

 

END

 


End file.
